mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni soundtracks
This article lists the soundtracks to the Japanese visual novel and anime series Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Visual novels PC Thanks/you Thanks/you is a music album composed by Japanese dōjin music artist, dai, for use in the "answer" arcs to the visual novel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Unofficially, fans had originally referred to this as the original soundtrack, even though it does not have all the scores that were used in the game. ;Track listing #"Thanks" #"Iru # #"Soul scour" # #"Confession" #"you" # # # # # # #"feel" # # #"Birth and Death" # #"you" (Vocal) # ;Production staff *Composer: dai *Vocals: Yuzuki *Lyrics: Yuki, Yuzuki *Cover illustrator: capital of sea Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack The for the visual novels playable on the PC was first released by Lantis on August 23, 2006. ;Track listing CD 1 #"air pizz" #"Testament" # #"feel" #"you" (M.Box) # #"Soul scour" # #"Fearlessness" #"you – destructive" #"C-examination" #"search and destroy" # # #"being" #"Birth and death" #"confession" #"conviction" #"Iru" # #"Cradle song" #"Gray" #"years" #"LIVE" #"Thanks" # # #"you" CD 2 # #"utu" #"Frozen memories" #"Solitude" #"door" #"Liberating" #"Over the sky" #"Rain" #"Squall" # # #"daily passing by" #"daily passing by" (celesta) #"soak" #"what is wished" #"Amber" #"Bellflower" #"Big Bear" # # #"pros" #"Sheep counts" # # # # Higurashi Daybreak Original Soundtrack The for the derivative game ''Higurashi Daybreak was released by the game's developers Twilight Frontier on April 22, 2007 in the thirty-fifth Sunshine Creation convention. Although a soundtrack for Higurashi Daybreak, it includes tracks only featured in the fandisc Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei and the demos of the original games. A forty-page short story "Higurashi Outbreak", written by Ryukishi07, was included in the CD jacket. ;Track listing CD 1 #"from the sky" #"today's hero" #"2 on 2" #"close mission" #"prize machine" #"far east" #"elastico" #"just cause" #"thanks" #"speedster" #"sacred curry empire" #"antiguo" #"dernier" #"camouflage legend" #"fearlessness" #"night chaser" #"victory" #"defeat" #"to the sky" CD 2 # # # # # # # # # # # #"kneecap" #"bright sun" #"spinning seesaw" #"close mission" (Arrange) #"far east" (Arrange) #"elastico" (Arrange) #"night chaser" (Arrange) #"to the sky" (Arrange) # PlayStation 2 Nageki no Mori is a single by Ayane. The song "Nageki no Mori" was used as the opening theme to the PlayStation 2 version of ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, while "Complex Image" was used as the opening theme to the Miotsukushi-hen on the same game. It was released the same day as the ending theme song single on February 22, 2007 by Geneon. ;Track listing # – 5:18 # – 4:59 # – 5:18 # – 4:59 Escape Escape is a single by Kanako Itō. The song "Escape" was used as the ending theme to the Tsumihoroboshi-hen on the PlayStation 2 version of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, while "Friend" was used as the ending theme to the Miotsukushi-hen on the same game. It was released the same day as the opening theme song single on February 22, 2007 by Geneon. ;Track listing #"Escape" #"Friend" #"Escape" (off vocal) #"Friend" (off vocal) Nintendo DS Tsuisō no Despair is a single by Kanako Itō. The song "Tsuisō no Despair" was used as the opening theme song to the first volume of the Nintendo DS version of ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Tatari. It was released on the same day as the game was released, on June 26, 2008 by 5pb.. ;Track listing # # # # Place of Period is a single by Mio Isayama. The song "Place of Period" was used as the opening theme song to the second volume of the Nintendo DS version of ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Sō. It was released on December 3, 2008 by 5pb.. ;Track listing # # # # Hikari no Sora no Qualia is a single by Cyua. The song "Qualia of the Shining Sky" was used as the opening theme song to the third volume of the Nintendo DS version of ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Rasen. It was released on June 10, 2009 by 5pb.. The second song on the single was sung by Velforest. ;Track listing # # # # Anime OP/ED themes Higurashi no Naku Koro ni is the opening theme to the anime ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. ;Track listing # – 4:27 #*Lyrics: Eiko Shimamiya #*Music: Nakazawa Tomoyuki #*Arrange: Nakazawa Tomoyuki & Takase Kazuya #*Sung by: Eiko Shimamiya # "all alone" – 6:04 # – 4:27 # "all alone" Instrumental – 6:04 Why, or Why Not Why, or Why Not is the ending theme for the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. ;Track listing # "Why, or Why Not" – 5:41 #*Lyrics: interface #*Music/Arrange: Hiroyuki Oshima #*Sung by: Rekka Katakiri # – 5:30 # "Why, or Why Not" Instrumental – 5:41 # – 5:30 Naraku no Hana is the opening theme single to the anime ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. The single was released on August 22, 2007, and is sung by Eiko Shimamiya. ;Track listing # #"FLOW" # #"FLOW" (off vocal) Taishō a is the ending theme single to the anime ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai. The single was released on August 22, 2007, and is sung by anNina. ;Track listing # # # # Original soundtracks Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Volume 1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack is the first official soundtrack released for the series on July 21, 2006. ;Track listing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # "Why, or Why Not" ~TV Version~ Volume 2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 is the second official soundtrack released for the series on October 6, 2006. ;Track listing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Volume 1 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 is the third official soundtrack, released for the series on December 12, 2007. ;Track listing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Volume 2 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 is the fourth official soundtrack, released for the series on January 30, 2008. ;Track listing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Image album The was first released on September 27, 2006. ;Track listing # #* Composition: Tenmon #"my home" #* Vocals: #"M・A・T・S・U・R・I-Meet Your Match！" #* Vocals: #"when they cry" #* Vocals: # #* Composition: zts #"hymn" #* Composition: onoken #* Vocals: #"samsara" #* Vocals: #"you – Visionen im Spiegel" #* Vocals: # #* Composition: Tenmon Character CDs Volume 1 was released on March 28, 2007. The tracks on the album were sung by three of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Soichiro Hoshi (as Keiichi Maebara), Mai Nakahara (as Rena Ryugu), and Chafurin (as Kuraudo Oishi). ;Track listing # # # # # Volume 2 was released on April 25, 2007. The tracks on the album were sung by Satsuki Yukino, who played both Mion and Shion Sonozaki in the anime. ;Track listing # # # # # Volume 3 was released on July 25, 2007. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actresses from the anime adaptation: Yukari Tamura (as Rika Furude) and Mika Kanai (as Satoko Hojo). ;Track listing # # # # # Character case books Volume 1 was released on December 29, 2007. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actresses from the anime adaptation: Yukari Tamura (as Rika Furude) and Yui Horie (as Hanyuu). ;Track listing # # # # # Volume 2 was released on December 29, 2007. The tracks on the album were sung by two of the voice actors from the anime adaptation: Tōru Ōkawa (as Jirō Tomitake) and Miki Itō (as Takano Miyo). ;Track listing # # # # # References External links *Kenji Kawai's official website *[http://www.geocities.jp/iwamud/CD.html Dai's website for ''Thanks/you] Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Dōjin music Category:Film and television discographies Albums Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Lantis soundtracks Category:Video game music discographies Category:Video game soundtracks ja:ひぐらしのなく頃に サウンドトラック ru:Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (сингл)